


Unkeyboardinated

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [274]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Adam just did something very important with Jesse and he MUST TELL LWO NAO*Leo
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [274]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Unkeyboardinated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carpe The Fuck Out Of This Diem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027518) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this specific instance of the universe, Jesse and Adam meet via texts. This is a direct sequel of the previous one, so you might wanna start with that (link above).
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Unkeyboardinated (English): temporary inability to write without repeatedly making mistakes".

**Sunday** **,** **July** **13** **th** **, 2031,** **00** **.** **49** **AM**

LWO

LRO

EO

What the fuck?

One would think after almost twenty years of friendship you’d have saved my name into your auto-correct.

Dont care

a thing happen

Jesus Christ, why are you talking like this?

Are you having a stroke?

-I was with Jese and a thing happened

Jesus.

I can’t even read you.

Can I call you?

I CAN’T SPEKA ABOUT A THING LIKE THAT OUT LIUD

NO

No

I’ll write it down

Okay but try and write it like a sane person, because otherwise I can’t get what the fuck you wanna tell me.

Ok listening

this happened

as yo know werve been going out a llot

jess and I

righteous

Jesus, why do you have things like LISTENING and RIGHTEOUS in your auto-correct and not my NAME.

Anyway, yeah, I know you’ve been going out a lot.

So what?

Ok last night we went out gain

and he was strange and I dint know hwy

Jesus

Did he break up with you?

No

It’s a miracle.

How long has it been?

A month

It’s a miracle.

Shut yo face

Jesus.

Abyesg I didn’t know what was going on and I was getting nervous ut known

he was like

he keept asking we should leave

and I was like why don’t you like the place

and he was like no I don’t give a uk about thep lace

and I was like but the place s ince

and he was like why shouldt ij care

Adam, it’s past 1 AM.

Tell me there is a point to this.

Yes the is

He was all strange and I culdn’t und’ersstand

UNTIL

The suspance is killing me.

WE WENT BACK TO HTE CAR

AND

WE

HAS DDEX

What

WEVSBE SEX

WHAT

I JSYRHH GAD SEX LEI

YOIUBA D WHAT

I HSVD SEX

WITRH HFBESE

WITHCNHYESE

ARE YU FUCJFHB KILOUBG ND

NO IJ NOTH I HAD SEX

HEYGDS

_Leo is calling you…_

_Leo is calling you…_

ANDGWTFUER TE FUCKIUNG PGIHNE

NO IT0SH EMBARSSING

YOYUFE GOTTATEKLJ ME HOW HWHAT HAPPENED

WHAJHT DID YOU FO

DID HE LIKE IT

DID YOV LIKE IT

INM GAD I DOME SECOBD FORHTAT QWESTION

SHOULD’ìVE ASEKD IF I LIKED IT FIRHST

DON’0T YOU RTHINK

SHUTU UP TKLL ME WHAHT HAPPENND

You don’twant rhe details oo oyu

OF CRYSER I WANT VTRE DETAILS ARE YOY FUCKING KIDING ME

No

Whatchu mean no

Im not gonna share detiald og this

YOU BEN KEYSMAHIDNG FORAN HOUR YOU MIGHT AS WELL SPELL THE BEWANNS

No

EJSUDU

No I’m agrntleman

TKSH0TS NT EVEN HOW YOU WRITE THENGNELEMAN

OH JEUSC SPEKA

No

Adma

I love you but it’s almost 2 AM and you just told me you had sex 3ith a boy and you don’t wannatell me what happenecTHIS IS UNFAIR

TO WHIKM

TO ME

THIS ISNT’ SBUT YOU

OH FGOD

_Leo is calling you…_

IF YOU DON’T ABSRG THIS UFKCIGN PHONE I SWRTA TO GOGH

JEUS

_Adam is calling you…_

**M** **onday** **,** **July** **1** **4** **th** **, 2031,** **2** **.** **52** **P** **M**

So.

I imagine you were discreet about what we did yesterday.

Yes

Told no one about it?

No one

Not even Leo?

No one

Liar.

QHOE DO YOYUKNOW

_Jesse is calling you…_


End file.
